tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaitlin and the Sports Car
Kaitlin is tempted to steal Brock's Mustang, but knows it's the wrong thing to do. Episode Summary Kaitlin is walking out to the parking lot after a long day of softball practice. She thought she'd eventually get Hayleigh to stop putting stuff in other peoples' sports drinks. She spots Brock's car. It's a beautiful Mustang. Kaitlin hopes that one day she can drive it. Emma sees Kaitlin eyeing the car. She dares her to go inside it and drive it. Kaitlin doesn't want to, considering she already did it with Zack's car. Emma is confused, and Kaitlin realizes Emma needs to catch up on some of the show's lingo. Kaitlin watches as Brock unlocks his car. He forgot something in the trainer's room, so he goes back into the school with his car unattended. Kaitlin is super tempted. She starts inching towards the car. Emma can't believe she's actually doing it. Kaitlin starts the car, and slowly begins to drive it. Eventually, she floors it out of the parking lot. Emma is in awe. Brock comes back out and wonders where his car is. He thinks his younger brother, Bryce, is driving it. Alex says it was some girl. Brock is shocked. He calls the cops. Kaitlin is feeling such a rush. She speeds through town. Unfortunately, a cop catches her. It's the girl that he was looking for. The cop chases after Kaitlin, and Kaitlin realizes she's screwed. She pulls off to the side of the road. The cop asks for her license. Kaitlin panics because she only has her learner's permit. She nervously pulls it out. The cop tells Kaitlin that she's in big trouble. In fact, she's in so much trouble that she's heading to jail. Kaitlin is on the verge of tears. Kaitlin can't believe she just got thrown in jail. She never thought it would happen. Just then, the officer comes in and tells Kaitlin her bail has been posted. Kaitlin is in shock and wonders who did it. To her surprise, it's Brock. Kaitlin is in shock that Brock posted her bail. Brock is mad that Kaitlin drove her car without permission and a license, but he just couldn't stand the thought of her in jail. So he let her go. Kaitlin wonders how Brock afforded the money. He says he got it from some golden brick thing. Production Information * CGI is used on the Gold Brick Block * Twenty-seventh time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * Kaitlin finally resolved Hayleigh's un-enhancer problem from "Austin's A Bit Cranky" * Kaitlin mentions stealing Zack's car in "If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge" * Mushroom Bridge Ver. 2 from Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games ''is heard when Kaitlin drives the Mustang * Wanted posters for Alec, the Fateful Five, Albert, and Armageddon are seen in the jail * An article about the events of "The Kaitlin Movie 2" is seen in the jail * Brock got money from a Gold Brick Block, seen in ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles